Golf club heads currently have a leading edge defining a smooth radius that transitions from the face to the sole of a golf club head. This type of leading edge is designed to cut through soil and possibly create a divot. Although a golf club head with a leading edge defining a smooth radius has proven satisfactory in most shot situations, shots made from deep and/or wet grass present certain challenges. In particular, an individual who strikes the ball in deep grass can have the golf club head twist as it contacts and breaks the tall blades of grass. Further, debris such as dirt, grass and/or water can cause the golf ball to “slide up”, rather than “roll up”, the face of the golf club head after impact since such debris can impede the progress of the golf ball as it travels along the face of the golf club head after impact. In addition, golf club heads with a smooth radius along the leading edge also can inhibit the golf club head from shearing blades of grass when the golf club is swung through the rough, especially for individuals who may hit low on the face of the golf club head. To address these issues, the leading edge of the golf club head may be sharpened. However, a sharpened leading edge can cut the ball and cause the golf club head to dig into the ground once the golf club head comes into contact with the soil.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding elements among the view of the drawings. The headings used in the figures should not be interpreted to limit the scope of the claims.